


《梦话 | PWP》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《梦话 | PWP》

他从梦里醒来的时候屋外还在下雪，静谧有声，时时能听见一片枯枝被压塌的声音，腰间虚拢了一只手臂，那手臂主人消瘦了一圈，此刻睡得格外安稳沉静。张云雷的意识里遗留了半场梦去补完，他往后靠了靠，脖颈与背后相连的地方碰到另一片温暖的皮肤，杨九郎的胸口摆在他身后，并未热切的贴上来，很妥帖的离他几分远，像隔着窗户落雪。  
这时他的腿根才泛出疼来，一种古怪的摩擦感滞留在那里，张云雷侧身躺着，半阖着睫毛看眼前靛色的物景的影子，酒店里燃一种气味温暖的熏香，木屑被烤得热哄哄的味道，他想翻过身去，故意做了很大动作，把一个半抱不抱的姿势搅乱了。  
杨九郎睡得早，却醒不过来，梦做得很沉，睡着的时候像一个憨态可掬的绒绒的熊，软肉堆在下巴颏上，仿佛只是一个孩子。张云雷转过身，把眼睛朝着他，两个人离得太近了，呼吸缠绕在一起，不用努力就能吻到彼此的唇尖。  
他俩昨晚似乎是要把一年份量的亲吻额度用完了，都热情得忘了自己，贴在一起让厚重的羽绒服摩挲出声，仿佛天生两个人是一体的。在玄关那儿只克制地吻额头，杨九郎踮起脚尖搂住他的腰，走在床和门的中央吻喉结，脆弱的骨头含在齿间，张云雷试着咬他的唇角，他技法含混又生涩，舌尖贴在唇角然后就被吃进去，杨九郎把他抱个满怀，细细舔他的口腔内侧。  
亲吻密密麻麻如同雪一样，披覆在全身，杨九郎灵巧的舌头丢失了，说不会话，一遍一遍地喊他，张老师，张老师。  
这三个字多生疏，从他们抚摸的手里便见出端倪。  
张云雷天旋地转，宛如做梦，他其实在台上就开始了他的梦。满目的绿色，杨九郎在他身边，他干涸的心里开始流出泉水，只是他笨嘴拙舌，难以言明。  
他是身体力行的那种人，所以醒来时一阵一阵的腰软。杨九郎的睫毛安静地垂着，张云雷盯着他，闭了闭眼，挪动了几下，把自己塞进他怀里。  
夜里像是在发高热，张云雷汗湿的腿分开两侧，缠绵的力气把他从中间撕裂，胯骨到小腹蜿蜒出一条温暖潮湿的河。杨九郎窝在他颈侧，絮絮叨叨说一些话，说今晚这么冷明早得落雪了，问他困不困，舒不舒服，又失了分寸惹他恼怒说里面热得他要化了，师哥是爱人，爱人是张......张云雷捂住他的嘴，我不是你爱人，闭嘴。  
杨九郎拿舌头舔他掌心，含含糊糊，我说是就是。  
张云雷于是哭，他是那种身体力行而嘴巴与身体不匹配的人，常常为走入死角而落泪，心是砸坏的琴，心上人随意拨弄，他就流下泪来。  
他经历了半场死，右半边身体几乎粉碎，碎得他不敢爱什么人，怯懦这两年在他身体里像病菌一样滋生，他意识不到，嘴上便还很强硬，词语吐出来像是枣核，甜腻带刺，一点也不圆融。  
杨九郎和众人唯一的不同是，总在他肮脏的时候爱他。  
张云雷撇转过头去看窗外，一片雾蒙蒙的白色，下雪了，初雪，他揪住杨九郎肩头一块肉，“下雪了，翔子。”  
杨九郎伏在他身体里咬他，细细碎碎，细嚼慢咽，却乖乖分神出来看他口中的“下雪了”，他的耳朵凑在张云雷唇边，故意顶他敏感脆弱的软肉，听他呼吸紊乱的那几下，低哑的喉音里融化了饴糖，断断续续让他轻点，半真半假。  
张云雷收不住眼泪，他的眼泪并不是决堤那样涌出来，而是断断续续，从他眼角边漫出来。  
这眼泪弄得杨九郎害怕，一边亲他的眼角一边问，他眼角有一道蔓延出去的痕迹，使他顾盼有情，杨九郎吻他有情的根源，他反而说不出话来。  
杨九郎就和他说俏皮话、歇后语，嘴皮子不停，舌尖舔他的睫毛，再缠住他的，唇齿间推杯换盏。  
梦里他躺在一片云上，他很久没有做过这么幼稚的梦了，四周很软很舒适，杨九郎在他半梦半醒间下意识搂住他的腰，不让他逃掉，墙壁地毯都很吸音。他在云间做过生活的梦，他和杨九郎，一同起床，一同吃饭，一同入眠，一同好梦难醒，梦里他被彻底的摇碎，情热卷过他骨头的缝隙，一时间分辨不出何处是现实。杨九郎缠着他问问题，你多大了，你心里如何想的，你跟不跟我走，你爱不爱我，无穷无尽的问题，张云雷呼吸不上来，便醒了。  
杨九郎感受到怀里的热量，他太累了，张云雷昨夜里像一只死死闭合的蚌，腿根湿湿热热仿佛起了一层露水，他扶张云雷去洗澡，在淋浴里掐他丰腴的肚腩，把他抵在冰凉的墙面上，吃他口中的水。杨九郎藏很多的心事，他共情高得无时无刻不在屏蔽痛觉，占有欲铺天盖地的时候，他想把张云雷锁起来，把他弄得一塌糊涂好不要出去示人，也想仔仔细细把他身上的伤疤都吻得不再疼痛，这些都是朦胧的想法。他又把张云雷弄得哭，杨九郎抱着他替他搓洗腿内侧时觉得莫名幽默，这让他觉得自己是食肉动物，张云雷是只兔子。  
但事实是张云雷一口獠牙，早啮得他脖颈间血肉斑驳，而不自知。  
张云雷洗得模模糊糊，趴在杨九郎身边等他帮忙吹头发，他耷拉着眼皮，嘴里喊，哥哥，哥哥。杨九郎不知道是不是在喊他，他不敢认，就沉默地让张云雷继续胡叫。张云雷像是睡着了，杨九郎指间被吹风机吹得滚烫，他把吹风机关掉，张云雷忽然起身，他表情混沌，睡眼朦胧——“我爱你。”  
什么？杨九郎惊讶地抬起头，然后把吹风机的线收好，他只愣了一下，然后熟稔地回答：“我也爱你，咱睡吧。”  
“爱个屁。”张云雷倒在床上，手臂遮住眼睛，戊戌年这一年他们历了很多风浪，杨九郎比他敏感也比他冷漠，他倒是处处露出马脚，被攻击得措手不及。  
杨九郎躺上床，关了灯，凑过去抱住张云雷，黑暗里点他的脊柱。  
张云雷往后挪，他就是一株趋光趋暖的植物，趋的是杨九郎的光，杨九郎的暖，在他想明白以前，他确实什么都不要了。  
雪是要下一整夜的预兆，张云雷和杨九郎的耳朵说话，像琐碎的梦话，他平时不煽情，今晚却改换了模样，什么苦痛委屈都要兜头打给杨九郎，把他砸懵了才好。杨九郎摸着他的肚皮，哄他，喊他小名儿，喊他乱七八糟的外号，亲他破了皮的锁骨。  
杨九郎的耳边热乎乎的，他的爱失禁一样往外流，他受不住这么的心扉大敞，一年的时间横跨过去，他爱污秽的东西胜过爱处子和坚贞，但他往往闭口不说，他内里烧着一团火，张云雷每次靠凑过来，这团火就熄灭了，他手指上都是烫伤的痕迹。他想把张云雷按在一些怪异的地方展示，解开他的大褂——也许是撕开，给人观赏他从右肋到脚跟的伤痕，看他湿漉漉崩溃的样子，像看雪崩那样的惊心动魄，最好是在他们表演的舞台上，展示他私密故事里幽囚的爱，把张云雷领回所有的聚光灯下，宣布耳后那块伤痕是他留下的。  
但现实里，杨九郎把鼻尖埋进他后脑勺的发茬，催促他阖眼，吐吸落在张云雷后颈那里。  
和张云雷在一起，杨九郎总觉得自己像个年轻父亲，他迷迷糊糊地醒过来，怀里缩着刺猬一样的张云雷。  
嗐，老贴着我像话吗？我要是走了你怎么办。  
杨九郎梦里已经把他紧紧抱住，他不知道的是张云雷清醒得很，雪在窗外积累成厚厚一层，风声很钝，杨九郎尝张云雷耳后的味道。有很多次他这样抱着这个孩子，手指摩挲着他后腰，做一些对孩子不应该做的事，张云雷倒抽一口凉气，拿脚底踩他，杨九郎也不松手，故意抵住他臀后的肉，慢慢磨蹭，张云雷受不了了，转过身一巴掌轻轻落过去：“一大早发什么情。”  
巴掌消融在吻里。杨九郎说：“昨晚没发够呢。”他收回手，安安稳稳搂住张云雷的腰，张云雷握住肚子上搭着的手，不停地眨眼睛。  
你会走吗？  
我不会。  
你到底......  
问这个干嘛呢？你又瞎想有的没的。  
滚蛋。  
不滚，我舍不得滚。  
舍不得辫儿哥哥，杨九郎戏谑地在他耳边说，磊磊啊，你都乱七八糟有些什么名字，赏我一个呗。  
他们的睡意粘在一块儿，两块热气腾腾的栗子糕，软的。  
宝贝儿。杨九郎摸他的肚皮，张云雷就蜷缩起来。眼珠儿？弟弟？杨九郎捏住他肚子上一块最软的肉，辫儿，我可亲你啦。  
张云雷安静地不说话，任凭他掐着自己的肚子，嘴里无声地做口型。  
杨九郎看不见，他无声地喊，无声地叫。  
濒死感强烈又隐秘不可说，杨九郎假想体验很多次这样的死，他梦里坠落下去，但疼痛都是虚假的，张云雷弯腰，他不可能跟着痛，只好把感受藏回，松开手，松开怀抱，张云雷却自己贴过来，转过身窝进他怀里。  
积雪覆盖掉一切痕迹，好像此时是长长久久的他们便永远长久，张云雷的舌头是钥匙，他的舌头是锁孔，他们打开一扇门，静谧在门内恭候着，十指握在一块儿，以前的都是梦幻泡影，我在你身边，哪怕是一颗灰尘低伏在你的肩上，这也是快乐的事儿。  
他们像两条河，水流汇合在一起，便要一直一直地流淌下去，不是梦景，而是一种奇异的相会。


End file.
